


A Life Together

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eruri Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Post-Canon, eruri - Freeform, implied titanwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: He moved a hand to the back of his head and ran his fingers through the soft blond locks, admiring the Commander that took his heart when he offered it up many, many years ago.





	A Life Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [160x188](https://archiveofourown.org/users/160x188/gifts).



> My Eruri Secret Santa fic for [160x188](https://160x188.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Special thanks to momtaku for looking for dumb mistakes I may have made. 8)

In the end, they both survived the war. When the walls came down they relocated a measly quarter mile away in a little cabin they had built for them. No matter how much they wanted to go farther away from it all, they couldn’t bring themselves to. Of course with Erwin being a teacher they weren’t able to go too far away during the school year, but even then it felt as if there was a tie that kept pulling them back closer to their original home. After all, Erwin and Levi, amongst others, fought for that home. They fought so their people could be free and come and go as they pleased.

Summer made its round once again. The children were out of lessons for the upcoming few months. It gave Erwin a nice break. While Erwin absolutely adored children, Levi noticed that he would look tired when he came back home sometimes. Levi supposed it was after-effects from the years spent killing titans, living with all the soldier’s lives that were lost—including hate from their parents, husbands, wives, brothers, and sisters that their precious was killed, phantom pains that didn’t make much sense, and the nightmares that plagued him still. Levi could have sworn that Erwin looked weighed down sometimes. There wasn’t a whole lot that Levi could do when Erwin looked like that. Erwin would brush it off with a smile and say that he was okay. Levi usually stared at him for a few moments, knowing that Erwin wasn’t telling the truth. Then Erwin would hug Levi and they’d stay like that for a while until one of them would give the other a kiss.

Despite that Erwin looked much more relaxed after everything changed. He was no longer kept up into the early hours of the morning working on important documents with the only lighting being a few lanterns and the moonlight. He was much more willing to be dragged off to bed after a scolding from Levi that he was staying up too late wrapped up in one of his novels.

On one warm summer day, Erwin found himself tending to their small vegetable garden. He was on his knees in the dirt tugging up weeds that sprouted up. It was a never-ending task it seemed. Those pesky plants were always popping up. Levi would be coming home from the tea shop soon and Erwin wanted to have the gardening finished.

Soon enough he heard footsteps and knew it was Levi. He smiled softly to himself. “How was work?” Erwin turned toward him, wiping drops of sweat away from his forehead. Some dirt streaked across it from doing so.

“Some guy came in and he smelled like he shit himself. Thought he would never leave,” Levi replied. Erwin chuckled and Levi made a face at his appearance. “You’re all sweaty and dirty. What happened to the gardening gloves I got you? You even managed to get dirt on your forehead.” Levi shifted a small box he was holding to his left arm and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “If you managed to get dirt on your ass again I swear—”

Erwin flushed crimson and brushed his knees and hands off, slowly standing. His joints cracked softly. “I didn’t. I promise,” he replied. He walked over to a little basin he filled with water and reached down and washed his hands off in it. Erwin took one of his wet hands and brushed the dirt off of his forehead. He wiped his hands dry on his pants and went up to Levi. “Did the boss give you that?”

“Yeah. There was quite a bit of extra black tea laying around so he packed some in here for us.”

“Excellent.” Erwin smiled.

“Come inside. The sun is too strong over here right now. I don’t want you to get burned,” Levi said, having to unglue his gaze away from Erwin’s handsome smile. While Erwin did smile around Levi quite a bit before the titans were gone, Levi felt much more relief whenever Erwin smiled now. He could tell that Erwin was more at ease without all the responsibilities he once carried on his shoulders.

Erwin nodded and opened the door for Levi to enter first, then followed him inside. He removed his muddy shoes so he wouldn’t track mud everywhere and sat down on the couch, letting out a soft sigh. Levi placed the box on the counter and looked at Erwin.

“Your clothes aren’t sweaty, are they?”

Erwin shook his head. “No. They’re fine.”

“Good.” Levi joined Erwin on the couch. Erwin sat back and wrapped his arms around Levi, holding him closer.

“Every day I’m glad we get to be here together. That we survived this long to make it this far,” Erwin said lightly. “I wouldn’t ask for anything more.”

“Yeah...who would have thought we would have ended up this far?” Levi muttered and rubbed his hand up and down Erwin’s right arm. He brushed over the odd pale white scar that lined where the old flesh met new. Levi thought it was bizarre that a scar formed after Erwin’s arm came back.

“We got to see the end of it and free humanity from its cage.” Erwin pressed his lips to Levi’s raven hair, breathing in the scents of various teas from his day at work. “I got to marry you.”

Levi’s eyes flicked down to the matching shiny gold ring that they were wearing. His heart fluttered. He tilted his head up toward Erwin. “Kiss me, old man,” he muttered. Erwin chuckled softly and captured his lips between his own.

Erwin cupped Levi’s cheek as they closed their eyes, savoring the taste of each other’s lips; the closeness of their bodies.

When their lungs reminded them that breathing was a necessity, the pair pulled back. Erwin’s hand didn’t leave Levi’s cheek. Instead, he caressed it soothingly. “I love you, Levi,” he whispered, gazing into his silver orbs.

“I love you, too,” came Levi’s reply almost immediately after Erwin’s. He moved a hand to the back of his head and ran his fingers through the soft blond locks, admiring the Commander that took his heart when he offered it up many, many years ago.

Spending the rest of his life with Erwin by his side was all he wanted. He was thankful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
